Fotografia
by TerryMaxwell
Summary: Una imagen dice mas que mil palabras. Eso Relena lo sabe muy bien.


**Fotografía**

**Autor: **Terry Maxwell

**Disclaimer**: Gundam Wing pertenece a sus dueños

**Rating:** K

**Pairing:** Ninguno

**Nota de la autora:** Después de mucho tiempo regreso. – Se hinca y grita- "milagro!!!" – Ejem, un pequeño ficlet de una idea ociosa que se me vino a la mente O.o al lavar un vaso para hacerme un rico cafecito. Yumm.

* * *

Relena regreso bastante complacida del centro comercial. Había pasado una magnifica tarde con unas antiguas amigas del colegio (a pesar de la pesadilla que significo eso para sus guardaespaldas), y francamente estaba agotada. 

"Lleve estas bolsas a mi habitación"- le indico a Rose la mucama.- "Y también suba por favor una jarra de te helado."

Entro a su despacho privado para llamar a su secretaria, sabía muy bien que no podía escapar a sus obligaciones por mucho tiempo. Sin grandes novedades, para su profundo alivio, decidió retirarse a su habitación.

Varias bolsas de diferentes boutiques estaban cuidadosamente acomodadas sobre el sofá de su recamara, no les presto mayor atención, se acerco al escritorio y de un cajón saco un álbum fotográfico y una caja de materiales para adornar las hojas. De su bolsa saco el sobre con las fotos que había mandado revelar y que aprovecho para recoger ella misma esa tarde, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de verlas, para evitar que sus amigas se las quitaran.

Tomo las fotos y las fue viendo una por una, seleccionando las que a simple vista parecían mejores, y se rió con las graciosas muecas que hacia Duo cuando intentaba agarrarlo solo.

Las fotos las había tomado en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Dorothy, a veces le parecía imposible los cambios en su amiga. Se veía mas en paz consigo misma. Coloco las fotos en su álbum, cuidadosamente arreglando la distribución y decorando las hojas aquí y allá. Cuando estuvo satisfecha, guardo el resto de las fotos y masajeándose levemente el cuello se fue a duchar.

Se detuvo un momento a verse al espejo, auto criticando su nuevo corte de cabello, nunca lo había tenido tan corto. Observo detenidamente su rostro, a sus veinticinco años sus facciones eran más finas y alargadas, el cabello le caía suavemente en capas a los lados de su rostro dándole una apariencia un tanto diferente y más madura.

"Relena, es hora de ya consigas novio"- se dijo a si misma y regreso a la habitación.

Tomo el álbum y volvió a hojearlo. Se detuvo en las mismas dos fotos de siempre, viéndolas detenidamente a pesar de que estaban grabadas hasta el mas mínimo detalle en su memoria. Ambas fotos habían sido un regalo de Duo, y de hecho fueron las primeras que coloco en el álbum que le regalara Dorothy. En la primera foto estaban Heero y ella. Relena rodeaba la cintura de Heero con sus brazos y recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de él. Duo los había acomodado así, fue un verdadero milagro que Heero accediera. Ella se sintió soñada por estar así de cerca con "su" Heero. Heero se veía a simple vista inexpresivo como siempre, tal vez un tanto incomodo, o mas bien avergonzado.

La segunda foto, la tomo la misma Relena, Duo estaba parado a un lado de Heero, pasándole un brazo por los hombros, Heero paso su brazo por la cintura de Duo y agarro el extremo de su trenza posesivamente en la mano. Al momento de tomar la foto no le presto la más mínima importancia a ese detalle.

Pero cuando Duo le regalo las copias y las observo detenidamente, la expresión de Heero cambiaba radicalmente en ambas imágenes. Mientras con ella era reservado, un tanto seco y distante. Con Duo el rostro inexpresivo adquiría una luz y una paz que hubiera deseado provocar ella.

No fue fácil. Le costo mucho admitir en aquel tiempo la verdad, le costo mucho renunciar a su sueño de adolescente. Al primer amor. Pero aún ahora, después de los años pasados, le quedaba el dulce recuerdo.

* * *

**Otra nota:** Gracias a Kary-chan por betearme (o.o no confundir xD con batearme) Tal vez si la musa revive bien o consigo mas semillas del ermitaño xD pueda terminar todos los drabbles que tengo planeados. 

Tengo varios fics que están descontinuados pronto especificare pero supongo que nos es difícil de adivinar n.n


End file.
